User blog:FirstDrellSpectre/My wishlist about Mass Effect: Andromeda
Mass Effect: Andromeda is comming and I wish there were some improvements. *I want to feel the game is more an RPG than shooter. I felt each new game is more a shooter and less an rpg. *If the protagonist has to be N7, then may each class has various power sets and proper armors like N7 characters in ME3 Earth DLC. *Volus companion or drell companion or batarian companion, but I still like quarians. *Interrupts present in ME2 and ME3 replaced by dialogue wheel with time limit, so I could know what am I going to do. When I used paragon interrupt in Zaeed's mission I expected just to scold him, not to hit him. *Negotiations as proper choice of words not just charisma vel reputation. It would make conversations more realistic and seeking middle ground harder but more satisying. Of course not enough charisma would still result negotiations unavailable. *Return of neutral 3rd opinion in dialogue wheel, I don't always want to be naive good-natured altruist or agressive bastard. To some matters I am really unbiased. However I wish points of reputation/renegade/paragon to be collected by taken actions not every single dialogue opinion. That was forcing me to choose either higher or lower line ignoring the middle to have enough charisma to intimidate Kelham or persuade Zaeed. *If player has to choose a side of conflict, then both sides should show reasons to support them and the company shouldn't be biased or steering players to choose one like in Dragon Age Inquisition players were steered to choose mages over templars. *Ability to switch playable characters, so I could for example use proximity mine with precision or to distract enemies better, when I or one of companion attacks backs of foes. *Non-linear story and paths of multiple choice like in Zaeed's loyality mission, where were 2 different ways to go and finish the mission with different rewards. *Mako returns so I wish to upgrade the vihicle and may weapons be in Mako because I quite enjoyed fights with thrashermaw and geth colossus. *Choosing specializations with separate or unique powers. For example a sentinel focusing on tanking would have biotic protector and sentinel focusing on damage could have anihilation field. Another example is a soldier focusing on weapon damage could unlock devastator mode and power damaging power like multiple frag grenade could be an alternative. *A complex story with unexpected events and unpredictible plot twists. Side quest can be interesting if they actually have stories, Witcher 3 had many side quests with interesting stories, even more interesting than the main plot. In ME3 were quests about finding something and giving it to someone. Such repetetivity was annoying and boring. *Puzzles of mashines like ship engines. Small lesson of mechanics. *Some soundtracks in previous games were wonderful, so I wish using them again. Themes of Liara's World, Protecting The Colony, Exit, In Pursuit Of Saren, Suicide mission, Overlord, Palaven, Rannoch, Kai Leng (that's only good thing he had). Here is a list of other themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gX1UuJMfQfk. *Crime investigation quests with pure story and no fightings, but player's interpretations of clues. *Party banders. All players love them as much as relationships between companions. *More women in charge. Most of officials and officers in game series were men. I'd like to see a female as general or admiral or high ranking politician. *Deep and interesting characters like Mordin. I also wish to have adversaries deeper than power hungry megalomaniacs or nihilists, they are simply sterotypical and boring. I wish an adversary as a clever manipulator with a promising idea, Illusive Man was a hypocrite, who's idea of dominant race turned into sacrifacing all living beings to have power over them all. In ME2 he manipulated Shepard, but in ME3 his manipulative skills weren't used at all, he used hypnosis called indoctrination instead of charisma. *May the villain has connections to the protagonist or share common history, so the main character would have a personal motivation to defeat the antagonist. In Dragon Age Origins human noble protagonist had such connection with Arl Howe. *Less repetetive enemies and bosses. In ME2 were many unique bosses, but not in ME3. In ME2 Kuril or Vasir or Thrasher Maw or Geth Colossus were unique bosses requiring strategy to defeat them, when in ME3 the most unique boss was Kai Leng and Destroyer, but they weren't hard and there was no need for thinking. In ME3 were too mant repetetive bosses like Atlases or Banshees. *More puzzles and may they be more complex. I always enjoyed puzzles and riddles because they made me think. *Romance activated by actions rather than flirts. Romance to me isn't only a phisical pleasure, it's a pleasure of being with someone and talking to about understanding. *Dialogue wheel with symbols of emotions like in Dragon Age: Inquisition. *Various omni-weapons like this http://www.nexusmods.com/masseffect3/mods/285 *Option of choosing background of the protagonist with personal quests as impact. Companions have own quests, so why shouldn't the protagonist? I'd like to play background story like it's a memory of protagonist that sleeps and awakes in the start of the game. *Companions with powers and classes that don't make them clones. When I played as a Soldier I had no need of Ashley in ME1, Grunt and Zaeed in ME2, James and Ashley in ME3. In the last game I could at least combine explosions, in ME1 and ME2 they were useless and only took slot for the more suitable companion. *Hostile enviroment to make game harder and more dramatic and make us invest in upgrades. For example a pool of flammable liquid, incinerating attacks or shooting to it causes fire getting bigger and bigger. *Romantic scenes as interactive movies. *If player can be a villain then may it be other things than cruelity for no clear reason or supporting bad guys like minions without own view, a killjoy or a bully or jerk are Such simple types villains and hardly worth of recalling. Manipulators, Conspirators, Con Artists, hackers, Hero turned to the Dark Side, honorable villains, incriminators, jingoists, Knights of Cerebus, Necessary Evil, Propagandists, trap masters, they all are more interesting. *Dragon Age Inquisition showed choosing companions by their tarot cards, I'd like to see in Mass Effect Andromeda choosing squadmates by taking their folders with their pictures and other data. *Children. I felt strange I couldn't see a single little child in all games except the universally hated starchild. In Witcher 3 were many children, some were quest givers. I would like to experience this in MEA as well. *No war table missions like in Dragon Age: Inquisition. They all seem to me like unused potential quests with scenarios written and no cutscenes. What do you think and what are your wishes? Category:Blog posts